


You the flower couldn't sting

by Prussian Joltik (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, M/M, but like in a same basis different conclusion sort of way, could be called a song fic-ish, one shot thing, sort of connected to magitalia, sort of magic-y, thank you firebird for making me post this, waiting for the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Prussian%20Joltik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliks attempts to tend to an old friend's wounds in a rainstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You the flower couldn't sting

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, I did this for a school project. But it's rare that I'm given the chance to write whatever pleases me, so I happily threw out an idea I've had ever since I heard Asterisk War's ending. Never seen the show, but the song reminds me strongly of Lithuania and Poland for some reason. So I wrote this weird AU around the song, and with Hinotorihime's encouragement and feedback, decided to post it. So, thank you and enjoy~!

Rain fell down in sheets around us. It was cold as needles, cold as morning light.

I felt every drop on my skin, but the sound was enough to make it go away. Drops falling quickly, splattering into puddles. It sounded like home, it sounded like you.

And you, at long last, stood beside me. After I'd lost sight ofyou, after I was certain you had died. Sure, you'd been close to it when I finally caught up with you, with a thousand cuts and bruises and a particularly bad gunshot wound, but it was you.

Even now, I still love you more than anything. You know that, right? Even if time's made you realize what a crappy person I am, I adore you as much as I can adore anything. More, I'd say, even.

The one who stood beside me, the one who made me feel invincible. I hadn't been able to protect that one precious thing, and I could never forgive myself for it.

But I could always try to make it up to you, for letting so much pain and suffering come to you. So I did the unthinkable, I took your hand and ran.

Forget my life, forget those who took your pleasant future from you. Neither matters, not at all, all that matters is that I make sure no harm comes to you ever again.

We ran, and I'm infatuated with that word; "we". It means I'm not alone. It means you're not alone. It means we're unstoppable. All your wounds, be glad you were told to take out the guy with healing magic, because they'll soon be nothing more than distant scars. Well, so long as I can figure out how this crazy stuff all works. It flows from my fingertips, maybe, or is that just your touch?

Regardless, it's raining, and you're half asleep. I can't say if it's from blood loss or exhaustion, but I'd have to guess one of the two. Regardless, I'll hold you close like I wanted to so badly all those years ago and you can rest until everything's better.

Funny, before you left, and even after that, I always had wanted you to hold me like this. To fall asleep in your arms. We can take shifts, right?

Ah, it doesn't matter. I was always such a selfish friend, the least I can do for you is be your pillow.

It's cozy here, even if I'm soaking wet. Maybe it's just your warmth that makes it not repulsive, or the scent of rain on the pavement.

Stop fidgeting so much, won't you? I'm trying to heal you, and if you stay asleep it'll hurt less.

Where are we, I wonder? As soon as you came for me, to claim me as someone had done you so many years ago, I panicked and ran. That power carried me a lot farther than I could have gone alone, and you with me. And as soon as you passed out, I ran even further.

Well, as long as we don't know where we are, that means "they", or whoever it is you won't talk about, won't either, right? And if they find out, we'll leave again.

I don't see how you could have ever gone for that sort of life, really. You said you were protecting your family, but the only person I've ever known who has the capacity to be kind to even me shouldn't be able to wield weapons against a human being so easily.

Magic can't heal whatever they broke inside of you to make that happen, I know that much. And I can't really do that either. You aren't a hopeless romantic with absolute faith in a single person. You aren't me. And hell, you couldn't save me from several years worth of fractures either.

Can I at least try, though? Can I protect you? Can I shelter you from the storms?

Well, clearly not, you're getting soaked too.

There's thunder in the distance, and your eyelids flutter open for a moment. You smile a bit as you meet my eyes and mouth my name like you expected I was a dream that would vanish when you woke.

"You're okay," I tell you, placing a hand under your head.

Again, you close your eyes, but as soon as I think you've just gone right back to sleep, you add "you don't have to do this" in a hoarse whisper.

"Well, too bad," I mutter. "Looks like we don't have much of a choice here."

Turning on your side, you stare at the puddles forming on the street beside us, and the angle reveals another slew of wounds. I have to wonder what they did to you. You must have objected to coming after me, and about a thousand shots and cuts and jabs convinced you otherwise. No, I won't ask. It's not important.

"We're probably going to get killed for this," you reply. "But, I'd rather die free."

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen."

I sound confident when I say that, but as the words leave, I realize they're not as fundamentally true as I make them sound. Whatever sent you to take me was unbelievably strong, and we'd be lucky to even be able to run from it. Those were more true.

But there wasn't another option. They wanted me too, and I wasn't about to let my soul be broken in the same fashion yours was. And I wasn't about to let them break you any further.

We'd find a way. Because "we" were together, and "you" were more brilliant than "I" could ever be but "we" meant something and "I" would give all of "my" being to keep it that way.

Ehehe...

Hear that? I don't regret this for a minute. Run, okay? Get out of here. Forget about all this, don't worry about me, because I'm sure as hell not going to let death stop me from looking out for you.

"We" deserve it, after all.

You're crying. You're taking my hand and crying. God, Toris, I'm not worth your tears, didn't you hear me?

My eyes flicker shut and I feel rain falling onto my face.


End file.
